Bella's Boredom
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Imagine this everyone's gone hunting execpt for Emmett and Jasper 3 days and Bella is being kidnapped by Em and Jazz for that time and all is insane & Emmet's duck obsession. And Edward's Diary
1. Kidnapping

**I'm adding more to this today hopefully.**

Bpov

Today Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme have gone hunting for 3 days; meaning I'm kidnapped by the psychos Emmett and Jasper.

_So 3 days with the guys this is going to be a Nightmare_, I Thought. Though I'm currently I'm sitting in the front of Emmet's car.

"Um... Emmett can I call Edward, or Charlie for that matter" I asked.

"Why?" Emmett asked almost immediately .

"Because First off, I don't know if Charlie approves of me staying over for, wow, 3 days Emmett. And Edward to ask him for a ransom note, okie dokey?" I asked extremely sarcastically.

"Bella look Edward asked me to do this, you know how he gets when he's away from you, so don't be hard on him he loves you he wants you to be safe so help me out Bells." He said sweetly like a little kid.

"I know Em thanks so you and Jazz are kidnapping me right?'' I said accepting what he had said. A twinkle flashed in his golden eyes as we pulled up into the drive of the house and looked around.

"It's practically a ghost town, even all the cars are gone." I stated looking around.

"Well they all decided to take their own cars so they can get back at different times." He replied.

"Oh okay so where am I rooming," I asked.

"Well I believe Edward's room of course, but I doubt you'll get much sleep with Jazzy and I around, you know." Emmett replied.

And then I started up the stairs towards Edward's room and put my bags on the bed and walked down the stairs to find Emmett and Jasper reading, which I never thought was possible.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked suspiciously eyeing the book they were holding.

"Well we are planning what we we're going to do for 3 days." They answered at once and set down the book and looked up at me with their wide eyes.

" Um... so what is the plan anyway?" I asked.

"Well we sort of have no ideas at the moment, but we have tape and rubber ducks" Emmett said motioning towards a couple rolls of duct tape and a few rubber ducks.

_Um... what the heck_, I thought.

"Why tape and rubber ducks Emmett?" I asked.

''Because we're going to play a game Bellsy. Jazz tape me!" He announced and walked over to the chair and within seconds was taped onto the chair.

"Well Bella here's the Idea. We're each one at a time are going to be taped to the chair and we'll see if you can break out of the chair and the winner will be the one able to successfully break out of the tape 12 times, using human strength, so it will be fair." Emmett said breakinng free from the tape.

"What about the ducks Emmett?" Jasper asked, then Emmett kissed the duck.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jasper and I said at once.

"I like ducks." Emmett said as if it was all the answer we needed.

"Why?" We asked.

Then Emmett decided to just answer the first question and drop the subject of his recent duck make-out session.

"Well the ducks are for my personal enjoyment Jazzy." Emmett declared and I snorted.

_Like that kiss, I wonder what Rose would think of that, _I thought to myself, I tried to get that out of my head...

So we were going to tape each other to a chair and try to rip ourselves out of the tape. Great! That is so a normal teenage thing to do...

"So um...lets move to the garage to play." Jasper said then we all packed up and headed towards the garage.

"Um..so Emmett are we going to start or what? " He looked like he was in a trance sitting in that chair.

"Jazz what's up with Em? " I asked staring at Emmett's face.

"He's thinking."Jasper answered.

"He thinks wow! What exactly is he thinking about?"

"I don't know! I'm not Edward, but his emotions are at a strange mood".

**Well um look this is my first story and i had to cut the chapter short but i will add more to it so please I beg of you review it please and sorry I had to edit a lot that's why the chapters short**


	2. The Diary

**BPOV **

"well Emmett um... look since the tape didn't work out what should we do" I asked.

_ Maybe I could look through so of Edward's stuff who knows what Edward hides inside his room and closet I would love to find out. _

"Bella I have an idea I guess we never mentioned it but we have an attic and all of the stuff we had when were human in trunks up there even Edward" Jasper told me.

"Where is it " I asked, we walked down the hall into Carisile's study. And Emmett pulled on something and a ladder flew out of it and loudly landed on the floor.

"Bella I have to warn you its a little dusty and might have some spiders, but you're going to be fine or you can wait down here" Emmett told me, but I know he's afraid of spiders too.

"I'm going up too Emmett so how about Jazz goes up first" and without a word Jasper went up then motioned for me to come up then Emmett followed me.

"Awesome here's my trunk and Bella " he said as got down on his knees and tapped two trunks one said Emmett McCarthy on it the other said Edward Anthony Masen on it.

"Edward's trunk" I whispered, I wiped the dust off of the trunk and asked, "Can we take the trunks downstairs".

I looked at Jasper and Emmett who were mesmerized with their trunks. "Yes of course plus I want to look in mine" Jasper answered then stacked his trunk on top of Edward's and carried them down out of the attic.

And Emmett picked up his and we followed Jasper into the living room.

Jasper set down the trunks and put Edward's in front of me.

We all at once opened them, I looked inside it was amazing on top was a beautifully painted jewlery box that I ever so carefully picked up and opened.

All of a sudden a song filled the air it was strangely the Clair De Lune by. Debussy.

I looked inside and found a little brown book I opened it, inside I saw his signature and I read on,

_Today is my 15 Birthday my father has gotten me an engraved trunk and mother this journal she said I need to exspress my thoughts privately and I feel no need to write down the some-what long list of gifts I have received. I truly have never thought in depth about myself._

I now knew this was going to be a long night especially now that I found Edward's Journal.

**So sorry about the wait I've had Writers block but I plan to start updating all of my stories reguarly yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleaz reveiw **


	3. Ghost busters FOREVER!

**EMPOV**

Jazzy and I had stolen Edward's diary from Bella, so we could get Bells to come hang out with us and play truth or dare! Now we were sitting out in living room now setting up for truth or dare.

"OK so, whose gonna start the game?" I asked.

"I wil!l" Bella offered from over at the love-seat. I nodded looking over from her to Jasper who was sitting on the ground flipping a coin. _Odd _I thought to myself.

"Emmett Truth or Dare?" Bella asked me. She already knew the answer though, I would always pick dare.

"Dare" I told her.

"I dare you to go into town dressed up as a ghost buster and run around trying to "capture ghosts" with that flamethrower Edward got you for Christmas." She dared me, with an evil smile.

"Ok, let's go!"I replied before going to go grab my flame-thrower and change into my Ghost buster costume from Halloween.

* * *

**BPOV (2 minutes later after Em gets back).**

We had just jumped into Emmett's jeep, Jasper and I were in the back seat talking, because the Flame Thrower was up in the passenger seat.

The funny thing was that Jasper and I had unknowingly to Emmett, brought a camera to video the dare!

"So who should my first victim be?" Emmett wondered aloud, as we pulled into a parking space near the town square.

"Mike Newton!" I whisper shouted, pointing him out. He was on a park bench with Jessica, kissing.

"I found the ghost!" Emmett shouted like a mad man arming his flamethrower, running over to Newton. I looked over to Jasper he was over in the bushes Manning the camera. I casually turned, walked around to the bushes, and crouched down next to Jasper.

"NO! I'm not a ghost!" Newton shouted, obviously seeing the flamethrower. He jumped over the bench and started running around the square. Emmett chased Newton around the square shooting off the flamethrower when Mike was a safe distance away.

"I will catch you ghostie!" Emmett shouted pretending to be out of breath for the sake of the people around him.

"NEVER!!!! And I'm not a ghost you imbecile!" Newton shouted starting to get annoyed.

"I was called here by someone named Lauren Mallory, to ghost bust you. It seems you died yesterday. And now your stalking her!" Emmett replied shooting the flamethrower off in the air.

"I love this game!" Jasper commented, still filming the dare.

"You died! I kissed a dead guy! EW! I hate you Mike Newton!" Jessica said stomping her foot on the ground and walking off towards her car. Emmett chased around Mike for a little while longer, until a cop showed up and we made a run for it...

* * *

**At the Cullen house**

"Can't stop laughing!" Jasper and I said at once, hiding the camera from Emmett. Soon we were so going to leak the video to you tube the second Emmett went off somewhere.

There was a knock at the door. "It's the cops." Emmett whispered looking to Jasper knowingly. The cops were going to come arrest Emmett and he'd have to spend a night in jail.

"I'll hide her." Jasper whispered back picking me up and in a blink of an eye we were in the attic. "Emmett Cullen, we got a tip from a bystander that you chased a Mr. Micheal Newton around town with a flamethrower. You're under arrest." I heard one of Charlie's deputies say and I heard the clink of handcuffs.

"All clear." Jasper whispered opening up the opening to the attic and helping me down.

* * *

**EMPOV**

I had just gotten arrested, and led into a jail cell. "I'll rot in here!" I yelled trying to get a couple of laughs from the cops. Believe it or not I'd actually been in this cell a couple times before. All of which consisted of me getting arrested on the account of drag-racing with the guys.

"You get one phone call, Emmett. Let's just hope Carlisle will spring you again." Stan, Charlie's new deputy yelled at me.

"Thanks Stan!" I yelled back as I was released to call Carlisle. I dialed in Carlisle and prayed to god he'd spring me.

"Hello, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen I'm sorry I'm not able to come to the phone right now but, just leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP." I heard Carlisle say. "Carlisle it's Emmett, Im in jail... Again. Can you come spring me?" I begged into the phone, hoping that he'd come spring me.

Last time I was stuck here spending an awkard night small-talking with Stan. "It looks like you'll be spending the night in jail again. Sorry Emmett." Deputy Stan announced looking happy to have company for once.

It was going to be a long night. A very long night.

"Hey Emmett you wanna play Charades?" Deputy Stan asked me after he locked me back up in my usual cell.

Let me correct myself this was going to be the longest night of my life...


	4. DRUG DOG!

**Empov**

I sat in my cell jamming on my harmonica as Stan ate a sandwhich.

"Hey Emmett have you heard the new Justin Bieber song? I bet you have! Can you play it?" Stan asked me suddenly.

"NO! You can never make me listen to the she-man sing!" I scream at him.

"Aw Come on! I bet you love the guy's music! I mean honestly!" Stan says and than he starts singing one of the songs looking like a fan-girl.

"Stan, did you forget to take your medicine or something?"

"Nope."

"THEN WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

"I thought you liked Justin Bieber."

"Oh of course a nineteen year old boy loves Justin Bieber. Uh huh, yep, we all even sing it in the shower." I tell him hoping my sarcasm will shut him up.

"See I told you this is a safe place, you can talk about anything here." Stan says and I groan.

"Stan this is jail not a therapy session."

"Sure." He responded winking at me.

I groan again hopping out of the prison bed and sinking onto the ground.

"Hey Stan can I try calling Carlisle again?"

"It's just you and me here so I guess I can let ya." He told me shrugging.

"Yes." I whisper scream.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Stan just talking to the voices in my head."

"Okay as long as your not singing Justin Bieber song without me." Stan warned me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I respond

**Bpov**

"Hey Jasper if I got drunk would you get drunk too?"

"No but I would die because that lovely man who calls himself your finacee' tends to be a prick about those subjects."

"Do you think Carlisle will spring Emmett?" I asked him.

"No Emmett's going to rot in there."

"Can we bust him out?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jasper asks me.

"No clue, but hey this may explain why I'm marrying your brother."

"How does this explain you marrying Edward?" Jasper asked me.

"Now who's asking too many questions?"

"Bella your making no sense what-so-ever I'm going to go put you to bed."

"BUT!"

"No buts Bella just bed." Jasper said easily picking me up off the couch and going to put me in Edward's bed.

"Now goodnight Bella." Jasper whispered pulling up the covers around me.

"Night Jazz." I whispered snuggling down into bed.

**Jpov**

I laughed as Bella burrowed down into the covers and fell asleep. She was to funny, I think Emmett rubbed off on the poor girl a bit.

I jump over the railing of the stairs and into the living room as my phone started to ring.

"Yello?."

"Yello? Seriously Jasper?" I hear Edward ask me.

"Well its a combo of yeah and hello. Its yello and there's simply nothing like it."

"Did you go see inception again or something?" Edward asked me.

"No but Bella and I managed to get Emmett arrested."

"Do I want to know?"

"No Edward you don't want to know you'd rather me sing songs off spongebob."

"Now this one's the camp fire song-song. Lets gather round the campfire and-" And then Edward cut me off.

"FINE! I'll find out what happened later! Can I talk to Bella?"

"No can do pretty boy, I just carried her to bed."

"Please wake her up."

"And you say I'm rude." I respond tsk-tsking.

"Just do it." He growls out like he's some animal.

"Alright just give me a second." I respond before running upstairs and into his room, shaking Bella lightly.

"What?" She groaned and I handed her the phone.

"Hello." She sighed.

"Whatever Edward, I'm tired, your somehow male PMS-ing, and Jasper looks like a vampire. Oh wait, he _is _a vampire."

"What's wrong with me? Oh I don't know maybe I'm pissed." She told Edward before angrily handing me the phone.

"What did you do to her?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I replied snorting at his tone.

"I-I-I erm... need to go eat something. I NEED BLOOD BLOOD GALLONS OF THE STUFF! AND IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH!" He sung/ shouted into the phone before hanging up.

"Well that was just weird." I muttered scratching my head like an idiot.

* * *

**Somewhere in Mexico**

**Mike Newton POV**

"It's so cold!" I yelled shivering.

"Does it look like we care!" A man shouted at me jabbing me in the back with his gun forcing me to continue moving forward.

"Yes, actually you do! Do you guys want to add me on facebook?" I asked them.

"We're the mafia! We don't do facebook!" The man replied.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR FARMVILLE CROPS? DO YOU JUST LEAVE THEM TO DIE YOU CRUEL BASTARD?" I asked turning around.

"We never had facebooks to begin with." The man replied cooly.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" I asked falling on my knees.

"WE ARE THE GOD FORSAKEN MAFIA GODAMMIT! FEAR US!" He shouted jabbing me in the back with his gun.

He obviously noticed something on my back and leaned over to look.

"Your kidding me! We grabbed a mafia proof kid!" He shouted to someone and sighed.

"What does that mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your so stupid that we can do nothing to you." He tells me.

"Nah I make good grades at school."

"What grades do you make?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"D's." I replied proudly.

"I-yi-yi." He muttered running a hand through his non-existant hair.

"Are you a terrorist?" I asked him.

He snapped his fingers, "Yes, yes I am a terrorist. Fear me!"

"OMIGOD! I've been kidnapped by bin laden!" I screamed standing up and running away screaming.

"WAIT! I have coc-! I MEAN CANDY!" He shouted at me and I whipped around.

"STRANGER DANGER!" I shouted pointing at him before running away again.

"SIC THOSE DOGS ON HIM!" The man shouted to someone.

_Why doesn't this genius just shoot me?_

After awhile of being chased by those dogs - (Who were sooooo cute)- I found a pay-phone.

I put my hand into my pocket and grabbed out a dollar and started up the payphone.

"Hello." A voice answered.

"CARLISLE CULLEN! I HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED BY THE MAFIA. AND BIN LADEN!" I shouted into the phone.

"Calm down. Who is this?" He told me.

"Mike Newton! AND THE MAFIA TERRORISTS DON'T WATER THEIR FARMVILLE PLANTS!"

"OMIGOD! I won't be able to sleep knowing that!" He gasped.

"I know right!"

"Did you escape?" He asked me.

"Yeah! AND THE BAD MAN OFFERED ME CANDY IF I CAME BACK TO HIM! I said no because I'm a good boy." I concluded proudly.

"GOOD BOY! Now are you in Mexico, Russia, or Italy?" He asked me.

"The place with all the tacos!" I told him.

"Texas?" He asked me surprised.

"NO! I'm in Me-hi-co!"

"But you just said-"

"I'M IN THE PLACE EMMETT IS NEVER ALLOWED TO COME TO!" I shouted to him.

"Now your in UTAH?"

"I'm in the place that he got banned from most recently!"

"Walmart?"

"No the other place."

"Oh! SO THE MEXICAN MAFIA TOOK YOU!"

"YES!" I told him.

"And where is that?"

"No clue." I told him sighing.

"Do they have good tacos?" He asked.

"Yea-" I started to say before something jumped on my back.

"BAD DRUG DOG!" A man shouted.

"OH wait! Good Drug dog! Keep hurting the american!"

"DRUG DOG!" A high pitched voice sang out.

"Justin Bieber?" I asked as a white light appeared.

"Drug dog!" The voice corrected me.

"Of course the animal assaulting me talks!" I muttered as Drug dog head butted me.

"DRUG DOG!" He sang proudly.

"Drug dog! He's still conscious!"

"DRUG DOG!" He battled cried before he pounced on me.

**The thing Edward was sing shouting was Blood by. My Chemical romance**

**And next chapter u will hear about Mike Newton's kidnapping by the Mafia.**

**And yes, yes the drug dog thing was inspired by the dog Doug from UP!**

**I will start on the next chapter asap mi amigos**

**Bye bye for now **

**~Em**


End file.
